


Fluffy house coat and the pack

by Lir_The_Witch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Other, Pack Cuddles, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lir_The_Witch/pseuds/Lir_The_Witch
Summary: just something really short that popped into my mindcuddles and a fluffy house coat
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & The Pack
Kudos: 47





	Fluffy house coat and the pack

Stiles was not even really fucking awake when he shifted in bed, grumbling to himself he shifted from his bed slowly, pulling a fuzzy house coat on and slowly trudging his way down the stairs, almost falling and tripping as he made it down, the sight he was greeted only made his narrowed eyes narrow more, not from sleep but from the fucking confusion of what he was seeing. 

The only reason he had gotten out of bed was he heard someone, he has THOUGHT it was Scott, or even his Dad, maybe Stiles slept for to long, wouldn’t be the first time and wouldn’t be the last, but no, this fucking human in a pack of supernatural vomit walked in on Scott, his bestest friend in the whole wild world wrestling with their Alpha, for whatever fucked up reason as the others just kind of paid not attention.

“Whatcha… Whatcha doin’ here?” he asked in a calm voice, Derek and Scott snapping their heads over to look, almost offended Stiles woke up.

“You” Okay so that was an easy answer from Scott, next question.

“Howd’ya get in?” Scott lifted up the house Key Stiles had given him, still on the floor with the pack and Derek looking at Stiles, like they had been paused in time. 

“K …… wanna tell me why you are here? Like the pack house is way more spacious” Stiles did a vague hand gesture as he talked, slowly, and sadly, becoming more awake. 

“Because you aren't there dude!” Scott offered like a sad puppy not wanting his owner to leave to go to the bathroom. 

“Uh-huH …,” Stiles crossed his arms, slowly moving to lean on the doorframe “Wanna tell me who’s Idea it was?”Stiles nodded to the pack, not expecting what he saw, AT ALL.

Everyone pointed to Derek, which made Derek blush from his neck up, well isn’t that sweet, the whole pack outed their alpha and his soft mushy heart.

It was too sweet for the morning. 

“I’m going back to bed,”Stiles groaned out, eyes closing again as he dramatically turned and flopped around back to the stairs in his house, though this caused a loud uproar from his living room and the patter of so many feet. Stiles could feel them, all of them getting closer and even up to his back, crowing him in their soft puppy vibes. 

“I’m going back to bed, it’s too early for this you cuddly fuckers”

“BUT STILEs!” Stiles eye twitched and he slowly turned around, looking at his pack and their stupid puppy faces, how how could he say no??

“We camp on the couch”Stiles decreed, lifting his right hand and pointing his pointer finger to the ceiling, and that made everyone happy.


End file.
